


Smutty Literature Vol III

by StalineBC



Series: Smutty Literature [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 3 of Smutty Literature. Iron Bull and Evelyn Trevelyan. Smutt-galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Literature Vol III

  
It wasn’t uncomfortable, nor painful.  
She pulled against the scarves that held her in place, twisting them so they cut into her arms, but it was not unwelcome. More like a momentary distraction from what was going on between her legs. Teeth and lips, tongue and claws, working her into a heedless frenzy. She had to say it, needed to tell him, but the word wouldn’t come. It was almost too much, and when he stopped suddenly, she let out a wimpering of reluctant relief. But her legs, they shook, trembled from need.   
‘He can’t really stop now. No, not now. Maker, please not now.’  
“What’s wrong, Kadan? Is it too much?” His voice was deep, mocking but concerned.  
She couldn’t answer, just pushed herself towards him, bucking against his chest. A low, husky growl was her reply. He pulled her down, roughly, fingers bruising her flesh, and entered her slowly. Painfully slowly. She bucked against him again,  trying to bear down, but he held her firmly in place, and took his own pleasure. By the time he flipped her over onto her belly, Evelyn was useless. A limp ragdoll, albeit a happily sweaty, panting one.  
“Bull, Maker, please… I can’t anymore, I can’t…” She buried her face in a pillow, more to clear the sweat from her brow than to hide.  
“Say it.”  
“But-“  
“It’s very simple,” He positioned his cock, rubbing it along her swollen lips, “You say it, I stop.”  
“Bull, I don’t want-“  
“Want has no place here. Need, that’s what we deal with.” His nails scraped along her ass, leaving little red lines in their wake, “Do you need to say it?”  
“No.”  
“Last chance.”  
“Bull, no. Just do it. Maker, help me, just do it.”  
“Whatever you say, Boss.”

He had no mercy, no limits, really. That being said, he knew she did, and she was almost there. Did he really want her to say it? No, but he wanted that control.  
His hands trailed along her thighs, plump and strong. He could feel the muscle beneath the thin layer of fat. She was soft and hard, submissive and dominate all at once, and he marveled at it. Suddenly he decided it was enough this time. Maybe he didn’t need that control. Not now, anyway.  
He kissed the bite on her inner thigh, licked the raw mark where his nails pierced skin. He felt a moment of shame for actually hurting her, but then remembered he had marks just like these on his neck.   
Her doing, her pride, her shame be damned. Given what she had done mere minutes before, he wasn’t even sure if she had any.  
He slipped a single finger inside, and smiled as he felt her squeeze.  
“How you feeling, Kadan?”  
“Like I was fucked by a herd of bronto, and then trampled.” Her voice was harsh and cracked.  
“So good, then?”  
“If good means being unable to walk, and maybe sit, for a few days. Yeah, I’m great.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.” He started stroking her again. Softly, seeking to heal the damage his earlier ministrations may have caused. The pad of his thumb massaged her, and it wasn’t long before she gave in. He reluctantly stopped, giving her mound one last kiss before untying her.   
The pretty Orlesian scarves Evelyn had bought were now irrevocably ruined. She should have known better than to show him the damn frilly things as soon as she got back. She was gone two weeks. Two weeks too long for his taste. Bull needed her the moment he heard the shout to open the gates. He’d buy her some new ones next time they were in Val Royeaux.  
And maybe some for himself.


End file.
